


Snow and Water and Friends

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: With enough convening even a bookworm can be coaxed into just spending some time with friends





	Snow and Water and Friends

Day 5  
Prompt: Hanging Out With Friends  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Hogwarts Grounds  
  
There was still some snow lingering on the ground as they set on the ground near the lake on a blanket. It had been a long year and Ginny would gladly admit that she was really glad they were going into their last couple of months. She hadn't been able to get Hermione to tell her what she had been up to this year, but she knew it was something. Hermione just looked so tired all the time and none of them had been able to figure out how she was getting to all of her classes. Though when she asked Luna her opinion the other girl would always say something about one of the creatures she was always talking about and fall quite again. Ginny would admit even after how many years she had known Luna she still didn't get her half the time, but well this was one time she wasn't sure if she wanted to.  
  
Looking out over the lake and watching the giant squid as it played at catching the rocks Ron and Harry were tossing at it she couldn't help but smile. Her second year was nearly over and it had been a great year, well except for the Dementors and the thread of the escaped murder that is. Still she would call that a great year as it hadn't bothered them too much and she had managed to get Hermione to get her some sweets when they went to the village on the weekends. Shifting a bit she grinned at Hermione when she spotted the older girl watching her "How long should we let them play before we go back inside?" Hermione gave the boys a look before huffing at her and going back to her book which Ginny took to mean they could stay just a little longer even if the other female thought they should all be studying more.


End file.
